Gaming devices are very popular in the U.S. and abroad. Gaming devices, such as slot machines, video poker machines, video blackjack machines, video roulette machines, video kenos, and video bingo machines, provide casinos with the majority of their profits.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to improve the appeal of gaming devices and increase their usage by players.